Being Mrs Finch
by Michilolita
Summary: The sequel to Before Summer's End about the married life of Mr. Atticus and Mrs. Melanie Finch. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_Hello again! As per request I have started this sequel to _Before Summer's End_. I would like to thank everyone who read my first work and reviewed it. I am so glad you enjoyed it. Also I am going to go ahead and warn you readers that this first chapter is a bit sensual or so a friend of mine who read it said (you know who you are). So if you are not into sensual things do not worry because this story will not be like that all the time but if you do then I guess you'll enjoy it. But anyway here is my sequel!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's (partially).

Being Mrs. Finch

Chapter 1

There was something about waking up to a heartbeat in her ear and the moving of her body due to breathing of her husband that Melanie loved the morning after her nuptials. She liked the tickling of his minimal chest hair against her fingertips, the feel of his bare skin against her bare skin, and the memories of the events of the night that left her sore but satisfied.

Melanie raised her head to look at the sleeping face of her husband. His raven hair was messy from her fingers running through it all night. He was lightly snoring which she did not mind. Even in his sleep his handsome face seemed serious. She giggled to herself before stretching her neck so she could kiss his scruffy, serious face. His snoring stopped for it seemed that the kiss on the cheek woke him.

"Good morning, Atticus," She looked up at him. He blinked a few times before putting on his glasses. Seeing Melanie in his arms wrapped in nothing but blankets and his arm making him realize she was not some dreamt up fantasy.

"Good morning, Melanie," He smiled. There was an awkwardness as they realized just how naked they were and what they had done in the night. They were both crimson which was understandable for this couple newly stripped of their virginities.

"Last night…" Atticus began but stopped not wanting to embarrass her or himself by bringing it up this morning. He cast his eyes from hers.

"Was amazing," She finished almost breathless at the memories and snuggled even closer to him. Pride swelled in Atticus's chest as a sly grinned spread on his face. Melanie would have giggled had she seen his smirk but was too busy nuzzling his ribs hoping to hide her still red face. He stroked her hair gently before placing a kiss on top of her chestnut hair. Melanie lifted her face so her lips could replace her hair. Atticus would have willingly consummated their marriage once more that morning but there was a rumpling in his stomach that only food could satisfy. Melanie also heard the rumble and did not resist her laughter. She quickly rolled herself out of the bed covering herself with a blanket. She managed to get into a dressing robe as Atticus found his trousers and a shirt to cover his nakedness.

Dressed in only her robe, Melanie departed before her husband down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once inside, Melanie had a terrible revelation; she did not know how to cook. She looked at the pots, pans and food with no idea what to do. How terrible was it that she did not know one of the most important things for a wife to know? How would Atticus feel once he found out his wife could not cook?

_Why did I have to spend my girlhood climbing trees, playing with boys and reading books when I should have learned how to cook?_ Melanie mentally groaned. However, her mental distress was only worsened when she heard the sound of the kitchen door shut. She turned expecting Atticus to be waiting for her and breakfast.

"Ellie!" Melanie exclaimed seeing her former black nurse entering the house. She embraced Ellie.

"Miss Melanie," Ellie was surprised to see Melanie and that Melanie was just randomly hugging her.

"Oh, Ellie, it is terrible," Melanie moaned and rested her head against the tall woman's shoulder. Ellie separated herself from Melanie and looked at her with pity and concern.

"Are you alright? Was it too painful? You'll adapt to it," Ellie tried to comfort Melanie who stared wide eyed at the woman who practically raised her.

"No," Melanie began laughing, "_That_ was not terrible at all. Oh, Ellie, you are so sweet."

"Then what is terrible?" Ellie felt slightly embarrassed. Melanie's smile fell as she turned to look at the stove.

"We need breakfast but I cannot cook…at all," Melanie informed Ellie sadly. It was Ellie's turn to laugh.

"Oh, Miss Melanie, that is why I am here. I am going to cook for you two."

"You are? Oh, bless you, Ellie! Bless you!" Melanie hugged Ellie once again then was shooed from the kitchen to be with her husband.

Atticus was just coming down the stairs when Melanie was about to go up to see him. She was amazed by how quickly he could get dressed and so orderly. Even his wild hair had been combed and his face shaved. Her curls were still in disarray and she just had on her dressing robe. She felt entirely underdressed before him.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Melanie informed him and rushed past him. Once in the room she slipped into a tea green dress and brushed her curls so they her smooth but bouncy. Melanie made sure everything else about her looked just as proper as her husband before returning downstairs to see Atticus sitting at the table where Ellie had just placed the well cooked food. She took a seat beside her spouse as they began to eat. They glanced at each other not sure of what to say. An on looker might think the two were strangers who find each other attractive but too shy to act on the attraction. The meal was finished in silence.

Standing up from the table, Melanie grabbed Atticus's hand. She looked up to him as he looked down to her. A blush crept on her face for what she was about to say.

"Mr. Finch, since we have satisfied our stomachs may we…" She looked away embarrassed, "finish what we started earlier?"

Atticus was taken aback by his wife's request but he had desired the same thing. He swept her off her feet with a smile.

"Of course, _Mrs. Finch_," He kissed her as he began carrying her up the stairs. Ellie watched the couple from the kitchen and only smiled to herself before turning back into the kitchen to make some food to travel with the new wife that could not cook.

Melanie was left breathless from the midmorning activities. She looked over to Atticus who was grinning. She pulled herself to him in a hug and kissed him again.

"So when are we leaving for Maycomb, Mr. Finch?" She inquired grinning.

"As soon as you can get packed and dressed if you like, _Mrs. Finch_," He replied.

"Then let's hop to it! I cannot wait to go home!" She rolled from him excitedly and exited the bed. He watched as she dressed herself eagerly and finished packing her bags she had begun before their wedding. He began dressing himself once again and knew he was already completely packed.

"I'm going to go ahead and put my bags in the car. Let me know when you are finished," He came behind his wife and kissed her neck.

"Alright!" She continued busying herself with her packing.

Atticus did just as he said for he was the kind of man to do as he said. Coming back into the house Ellie came to him with packages of her food.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Oh, just some food I made so ya'll could …enjoy each other more instead of worrying about cooking."

Atticus gladly accepted the food and took it to the car. Melanie came bouncing down the stairs with her luggage to see Ellie.

"I guess we are leaving, Ellie. Thank you so much for everything," Melanie hugged the taller woman.

"It was no problem, Mrs. Finch."

"Oh, I love that name! I want to swoon every time I hear it! Now, I will be sure to write to you and father and Cousin Jem. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Well, you know your father already left for New York for work. You know he doesn't like 'good-byes'. And one of Jem's patients went into labor this morning."

"Is that so?" Melanie was a bit disappointed but the reentrance of Atticus made her forget her sadness.

"Let me take these," Atticus took his bride's bags and headed out again. Ellie and Melanie followed behind talking amongst themselves.

"Good bye, Ellie," Melanie hugged her once more then got into the car. Atticus thanked the woman too then they were gone. Ellie watched the Finch-mobile speed away on the dirt road towards their future home. She still could not believe her little Miss Melanie had gotten married and to such a mature man. She chuckled and reentered the quiet house.

When the Finches made it to Maycomb it seemed like everyone just happened to be in the area. Atticus unloaded their luggage and food as Melanie stood outside the car. None of the men or women dared to go speak to her for to them she was still that mysterious woman from Montgomery who went to church with Negroes, was friends with the trashy Ewells and had seduced the honorable Mr. Finch. Some of them even had the gall to believe it was her who had set fire to her deceased Aunt Daisy Brooke's house in June.

Atticus came back for his wife with a smile on his face. Melanie looked from the people to her husband with a smirk. She pulled him down into a kiss shocking the onlookers for that was just a bit too bold for the townspeople. Atticus did not seem to mind but swept her up again and carried her into his house as was tradition. Once inside he carried her up to his room where he had laid many nights wishing for her.

"I love you, so much," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," He kissed her again and laid her on the bed. Her hands went into his hair as his went elsewhere. Melanie was not one to keep her moans quiet but rather let them out loudly. Those outside the house could even hear. With reddened face and scandalized feelings all left the area where the newlywed Finches lived.

_**Author's Note:**_I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Please keep reading and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** Hi! Sorry about the wait. School just started back for me and so I have been a bit busy. Here is the second installment of Being Mrs. Finch! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It was three days till anyone saw the Finches out of their house. There was a glow about the couple as they walked arm in arm towards the church. Mrs. Finch giggled as Mr. Finch chuckled. They were a merry and affectionate couple which was understandable due to their recent marriage. A shameless kiss was exchanged at the door of the church before they entered appalling the more modest churchgoers. Whispers were exchanged among the congregation as the newlyweds took their seats in the back. They seemed attached at the hip or rather their arms. Some familiar and friendly faces greeted and congratulated the couple on their nuptials.

The sermon began which was ironically on gossiping. Had Melanie been more attention on to the sermon than her husband she would have laughed at the situation. But the bone structure of Atticus's face could not be ignored by her eyes that morning. How she could not wait to see that face close above her after church!

With a closing hymn and prayer the Finches were off to their humble abode. Of course Melanie and Atticus were blushing furiously for they knew what they were going to do as did anyone else who was in ear shot from the Finch house. Once inside the house, Melanie tackled her husband in the foyer hungrily kissing him which he did not mind at all. He wrapped his arms about her as if he was about to absorb her body. Clothes were loosened and the duo rolled about the floor not caring if they bumped into tables.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Melanie and Atticus shot up from the floor startled. The knocking continued lightly as Atticus and Melanie fixed themselves flustered. Atticus opened the door once his tie was redone.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Finch," came the friendly greeting from Dr. Reynolds.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reynolds. How can I help you?" Atticus was slightly annoyed by the doctor's presence.

"I was wondering if I might be able to see Melanie. You two left so quickly from church that I didn't get to talk to her," Chris replied.

"Oh, well, come in then," Atticus allowed the man into his home. Melanie had just fixed the hem of her dress when she the doctor stepped into the foyer.

"Chris!" Melanie exclaimed and hugged her friend. Atticus looked on the friends with a twinge of jealousy.

"You shaved!" She commented on his face that was now missing his beard making him even more handsome. He rubbed him clean face with a chuckled as Melanie let her hands rub all over it. Atticus frowned watching the duo. It seemed like Melanie had forgotten her husband as she pulled Chris into the living room to talk. Atticus followed like a shadow in the background.

Atticus did not really care what they talked about. They could have been talking about how great Atticus was but he still wanted Chris out of the house. He wanted to be alone with his wife. He wanted to kiss her without any reason to be embarrassed. He wanted to touch her, hear her say his name repeatedly and just be with her without this pretty boy around distracting her.

An hour passed as Melanie and Chris chatted away merrily. Atticus sat in his chair reading a book in order to distract him. Unfortunately, Melanie's giggles only made him more and more irritated. He refused to lift his eyes from his book in some sort of defiance thought no one really noticed. Then Melanie just had to invite Dr. Reynolds to stay for lunch and eat Ellie's food Atticus enjoyed so much. Animosity extended to the tips of Atticus's toes and fingers during the meal. Dr. Reynolds had the gall to take Melanie's hand as he told her about something that had occurred the previous day. Atticus scowled during the whole meal but still no one really noticed.

The clock ticked rather slowly as Chris took his time bidding farewell to the Finches. He would be have halfway out the door when he or Melanie would remember an antic that he and Melanie had to spend at least ten more minutes talking about as Atticus just excused himself to his room where he pouted. He would have taken a nap but the laughter of the couple downstairs kept him awake that afternoon. Finally, the laughter stopped and so Atticus assumed Chris had departed.

"Atticus," Melanie had a sing-song tone as she called his name while opening the bedroom door.

Atticus did not respond but simply feigned sleep. Melanie tip toed to the bed and straddled him. She began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Atticus, wake up," she cooed sweetly and placed a kiss on his chest. He stayed still.

"Oh, I know you are not sleeping. You snore when you sleep," She giggled poking his face. He opened his eyes and retained a serious look on his face. She took to kissing his face and continued undressing him. He did not touch her which made her pull away from him.

"What is wrong?" She inquired.

"Why don't you go ask Dr. Reynolds?" Atticus looked away rather childishly. Melanie went wide eyed at his reply.

"Why would I ask Chris anything?"

"Well, you seem to enjoy his company far more than mine."

"Wait, were you jealous of Chris and me socializing today?" Melanie almost laughed.

"No," He looked away in denial.

"Oh, yes you were. You were jealous!" She giggled pushing up his glasses playfully.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were! Oh, Atticus, you know I could never love anyone but you and you are far more fun to be around than Chris!" She reassured her spouse.

"Is that so?" He practically mumbled.

"Of course, you are, Atticus. Chris is fun to be around but I doubt I could stay around him all the time. He would talk my ear off! No, you are just perfect for me hence I married you! We could be married for a hundred years and I would never be bored of you! I love you!" She declared. Atticus's heart lifted and he pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Silence did not exist in the Finch house until the early hours of the morn and all of the neighbor knew this to be true.

**_Author's Note (part 2):_** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_: Hi! I am so sorry for the length of time it has been since my last update. I was sent away to a place where I had no internet or cell phone reception. I am sorry but here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

It was when Atticus had pulled the exhausted Melanie close to him an unwelcomed pounding came to front door of the Finch household awakening the worn out newlyweds. Atticus ran to the door in his dressing robe and glasses.

"Hello?" Atticus was not quite awake enough.

"Mr. Finch!" Came the shrill harp from Mrs. Dubose at the door.

"Mrs. Dubose, how can I help you?" Atticus was a bit taken a back from her apparent anger.

"How can you help me? You and your new wife can keep it down, that is how you can help me!" She replied red in the face from anger. Atticus was speechless from this confrontation. He had not thought anything about how loud his wife was.

"I understand you two are newlyweds and all but some of us actually need sleep! So either stop all together or make your wife quiet! I can't stand it neither can any of the rest of us in the neighborhood! If you two don't I will get Sheriff to put you two away for disturbing the peace!" Mrs. Dubose spouted furiously scaring and shaming Atticus. He knew he did not, would not, and could not stop making love to his wife but he also knew they needed to be considerate of the others.

"I will do my best to keep the noise down, Mrs. Dubose. I am sorry we disturbed you or anyone for that matter," He apologized which seemed to appease the woman who walked away from his abode. He shut the door and began to return up the stairs towards his shared bedroom where Melanie laid waiting for him having somehow found the energy for another round as shown by her provocative position.

"Who was, Atticus?" She inquired pulling on his robe with made it begin to slip from his body.

"Mrs. Dubose," He replied and removed her hands making her confused.

"Mrs. Dubose?"

"Yes. Apparently, we've been a bit too loud and we have been waking up some people with our noises so they have asked us to keep it down," He informed her. Melanie turned pink. She could not believe people had heard her.

"I did not know I was_ that_ loud," She turned from Atticus. He sort of grinned seeing this shier version of his wife. He came on to the bed behind her and wrapped her arms around her. He kissed her neck.

"We just need to be a bit quieter is all, Melanie," He whispered. His words tickled her ear.

"Quieter?" She whispered back.

"Yes."

"Perhaps, we should practice," She looked over her shoulder to her husband. He pressed his lips against hers. It was not long before the two were entangled with each other being sure to keep the noise restrained but that was all.

It was two days before the Finches were seen again but this time people were actually concerned for no one even heard a peep come from the house. Many people had been tempted to approach the house to inquire of the couple but decided against it. Finally, Atticus left for work one morning and Melanie walked with him. They still glowed with their newlywed light causing those lulling married couples to envy them. Silence maybe be needed of them but the Finches were far more happy than any other couple in the town and everyone knew it.

_**Author's Note:**_ I know this was super short but please don't stop believing or reading! I will try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ I am sorry for the long update. School is so bothersome and time consuming. However, this is the newest chapter so please enjoy. :)

Chapter 4

After strutting downtown with the man she loved who she has left at his business place, Melanie decided to visit her close friend Mrs. Violet Jean Ewell. The children that were able to walk were out in the yard running about playing with random items they found. Melanie was not noticed by the children as she came to the already opened door.

"M-Melanie!" Violet-Jean exclaimed happily while nursing her twins.

"Violet Jean," Melanie blushed seeing her friend nursing. Once Violet Jean realized why Melanie was blushing she too turned crimson with slight embarrassment. She turned and removed her full babies.

"H-how are y-y-you, Mrs. F-f-finch?" Violet Jean smiled making Melanie smile back.

"Just fine, Jean, and you?"

"F-fine b-b-but h-h-how h-h-has _it_ b-b-been f-f-for y-y-you?" Violet Jean gave Melanie a suggestive but inquisitive look. Melanie giggled and turned away coyly.

"Well, if you must know," Melanie and Violet Jean laughed and turned to sit down where Melanie began giving details about all the activities the Finches had been up to lately. Giggles and gasps echoed in the Ewell house from the storyteller and the listener.

"This morning Atticus started to wake me with some kisses down my stomach before he-" Melanie stopped when young Mayella came into the house crying and covered in mud.

"Mama!" Mayella whined running into Violet Jean's dress spreading mud all over the mother. Violet Jean gave Melanie a desperate look to take the twins from her arms which Melanie did without a word. Melanie tried balancing the children in her arms as Violet Jean took Mayella away to clean her. Melanie stared down at the babies that gazed up at her when they sensed the change in holders. Their brown eyes were filled with curiosity since a stranger was holding them. Melanie felt her heart begin to pound with anxiety holding the now squirming infants. Her arms began to feel weak holding the young humans.

"Wah!" The babies shrieked sending Melanie into a panic.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?_ She mentally cried. She attempted to rock the babies but this only aggravated the fraternal twins more.

"Hush, babies," Melanie begged to no avail. Melanie wanted to call Violet Jean but knew she was busy with Mayella. Melanie began walking and trying bounce the babies but they were not appeased. Melanie was about to cry from the stress of trying to calm them. She was practically thrown into the role of a mother at that moment and she had no idea what to do.

Mayella ran by clean enough and no longer crying. Violet Jean followed her daughter to see the frantic Melanie holding her wailing babies. She laughed slightly and took the babes from her clueless friend. Melanie sighed in relief once her arms were free.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,

And if that billy goat don't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town," Violet Jean sang clearly with a strong, melodious voice that soothed her babes and Melanie. Once the babes were docile Violet Jean put them down for a nap before returning to Melanie.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Violet Jena inquired of her friend.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Jean. That was the first time I've ever actually had to deal with crying babies. They made me a little nervous about becoming a mother," Melanie confessed and grasped her stomach.

"A-Are y-y-you p-p-pregnant?" Violet Jean was bubbling with excitement and surprise. Melanie went wide eyed then snorted.

"No! There is no possible way! That will not happen for a long, long time," Melanie laughed. Violet Jean gave a you-can't-plan-the-future-smile. Violet Jean then looked to the clock in the room.

"Ah! I b-b-better g-get c-cooking l-lunch. D-do y-y-you w-w-want t-to st-stay?" Violet Jean asked.

"Oh, I probably should eat with Atticus. So I'll be going. Good bye, Jean."

The two women hugged and separated. Melanie headed towards her husband's workplace as Violet Jean turned to cook a meal. Walking down the road towards Melanie unconsciously began humming the lullaby Violet Jean had sung earlier. Once she realized what she was humming Melanie stopped, smiled and continued down the road with a thought of maybe one day having children but of course hers would be much quieter. Or so she hoped.

**_Author's Note:_** I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and continue reading. I hope to have another chapter soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**HI! I know it has been so long since my last update. I am so sorry! School is hectic and I have been unable to write due becoming ill recently but please enjoy this! :)

Chapter 5

Melanie Finch found her husband swamped with work and therefore would be late for the luncheon with his young wife. Mrs. Finch made her way home blushing at what Atticus had promised to do to her that night. She hummed a gleeful tune as she entered her home. She danced around into the kitchen to prepare a meal. She opened the fridge and that was when her smile fell. There was not even a crumb of Ellie's food.

"Oh, blast!" Melanie groaned shutting the fridge. Her stomach grumbled in want of food. What was she to do?

"Well, Melanie, it is time we learn how to cook!" Melanie spoke to herself. Tying the hand-sewn apron given to her by Lorna as a wedding gift about her waist, Melanie shifted around the kitchen gathering various supplies. Setting her objects on the table Melanie found she had honey, cabbage, apples and pickles. Her eyes brows furrowed.

"What am I supposed to make with this?" She grasped her chin as she tried to find an answer. She glanced over to a pot in a cabinet she had opened earlier that day then to the sink.

"I got it!" She beamed and set off to grab the pot.

Dragging himself to the front door of his house Atticus Finch was greeted by the foul stench of burnt cabbage. Regretfully creaking open the door a gust of the rank odor slapped him in the nose. Saving his lungs from the pong with his coat sleeve Atticus left his suitcase at the open door as he ventured further in the house. Smoke leaked from the kitchen where the stench grew worse and worse. Atticus swung open the door to see a coughing Melanie trying to stir the pot that produced the smell.

"Melanie," He coughed. She turned with wide, teary eyes.

"Atticus!" She whelped as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What is that?" He shocked.

"Cabbage stew… but it's turned out so badly," Melanie turned away ashamed of her cooking folly.

Atticus chuckled. But his chuckled turned into full blown laughter making Melanie turn in time to see him wrap his arm around her. He kissed her generously on the cheek while he turned off the stove. He took the handle of the pot before dumping in the sink. He washed it out, opened a window to let more air out as Melanie just watched sniffling. She came behind him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I can't cook. I should have told you that before we got married," She buried his face in his back. He turned and held her in his arms.

"All is fine, Melanie. I should have known from how dependent you were on Ellie's left overs," He sniggered.

"But how will we eat?"

"I heard Lorna's cousin is a good cook and looking for a job. We can hire her to help. Does that sound good to you, Melanie?"

"Can we afford that?" Melanie looked up to her husband as she thought logically.

"Yes, we can. Now, how about we go out to eat and let the house air out for a bit?"

"Okay," Melanie smiled.

The Finches clasped their hands together and exited their house towards downtown hoping their house would be scent free upon their return.

**_Author's Note:_** I know this was pathetically short but I hoped you like it. I will try to update soon. Please keep reading and review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_** Hello! It has been so long and I am so sorry. I have had a lot school paper and the SAT to deal with so I did not update but here it is! Please enjoy! :D

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Mr. and Mrs. Finch hired Calpurnia Jackson as their new cook and how glad they were to have her. Every meal was better than the last, the house did not reek of burnt cabbage and Melanie was worry free.

"Calpurnia," Melanie sang the woman's name as she entered the kitchen to see Calpurnia frying some bacon.

"Good morning, Miss Melanie," Calpurnia greeted not turning from her work.

"Good morning," Melanie came closer to the stove and took a whiff of the sizzling meat. She licked her lips as her stomach rumbled in longing.

"That sure smells good," Melanie commented.

"Well, that's because it is gonna taste good, Miss Melanie," Calpurnia replied.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Melanie offered some assistance.

"No, ma'am, all is fine here."

"Oh," Melanie almost pouted.

"What are you pouting for, Miss Melanie?" Calpurnia asked sharply.

"I'm not pouting! I just want to be of some use is all!"

"Well, why don't you go help your husband with tie or something?" Calpurnia suggested moving the bacon to a plate.

"Oh, no, if I go back to Atticus we might never leave the bedroom…" Melanie spoke then blushed at what she said as did Calpurnia. A chuckle passed Calpurnia's lips but she passed it off as a cough.

"Then take these eggs out to the table then, Miss Melanie," Calpurnia pushed the dishes into her employer's hands. Melanie happily obeyed.

"Melanie," Atticus called her name as he saw her placing the eggs on the table.

"Atticus," She grinned and greeted him with a kiss just in time for Calpurnia to walk in on them and return to the kitchen unnoticed.

As Atticus's lips seared Melanie's he lowered her against the table not really aware of the food. As they grew hotter they barely missed the eggs getting into Melanie's curls. Pulling apart from air Melanie noticed the kitchen door and remembered the cook.

"We need to stop," Melanie whispered huskily.

"Why?" Atticus kissed her jugular.

"Calpurnia," With that single word Atticus removed himself from his wife and took a seat as did his wife. Calpurnia heard silence and exited the kitchen with the last of the food.

"Thank you, Calpurnia," Atticus and Melanie both said not meaning to speak in unison. Calpurnia nodded and departed from the couple. After grace was said the two began eating.

"So what are you going to do today?" Melanie inquired of her husband.

"I'm going to meet with Mr. Bailey to prepare for court tomorrow and you?"

"Oh, I'll probably just go see Chris today. I haven't seen him in forever. I've almost forgotten what he looks like," Melanie laughed not noticing the slowly forming frown on her husband's face.

"I see and what will you and Dr. Reynolds do?"

"Perhaps go to lunch but talk mostly. He did go see Jem in Montgomery last week and has word of my family. Then maybe we'll go for a stroll. Chris is always talking about how good walking is or the body."

"Ah, yes, he is," Atticus was monotone in his response making Melanie finally take notice. The edges of her mouth curled up a little at her husband's jealousy.

"Or maybe I'll come visit you at your office and play secretary."

"You could or we could meet in the afternoon to finish what Calpurnia's presence interrupted moment ago."

"I think I prefer option C then," Melanie giggled. Atticus nodded pleased with this decision. The two finished their meals and Atticus departed for work only after several passionate kisses that made him almost forget where he was supposed to go. Melanie dressed herself and departed for Chris's office.

Melanie happily strolled down the streets with a smile gracing her face. She inhaled the lovely autumn air before twirling in the breeze. She hummed a gay tune as she walked.

"Hello, Chris," Melanie greeted when she entered his office.

"Hello, Mel-Lou," He smiled almost lovingly for he could not lovingly look at a married woman.

"I'm so glad you are back. How was your trip?"

"It was good. I saw Jem and he is doing well as are all of the Grahams and Halls. I don't know if Jem has told you nut he has met a woman."

"Oh, yes! He wrote me about her! Miss May Forrest is her name correct?"

"Yes, and I believe he has the mind to make her his wife."

"That would be grand! I would love for Jem to marry and then have little babies. Oh, they would be the most precious things!" Melanie squealed imagining little boys and girls with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes running about. Chris chuckled as did Melanie. However the chuckled was silenced in the moment Melanie's breakfast spewed all over the young doctor's pants.

"Oh, my word, Chris, I am so sorry!" Melanie apologized blushing in embarrassment. She raced to get a towel to clean his pants. Chris had to control himself from vomiting as well as Melanie began wiping his pants. He also observed Melanie closely for she had not appeared ill when she arrived. In fact, she seemed to have a glow about her and though he was ashamed to admit to looking but her figure had grown more voluptuous with a healthy weight gain of a few pounds.

"Melanie, have you been getting headaches or back pain recently?" Chris inquired.

"Sometimes but it is very sporadic," She replied not taking her eyes from his ruined pants.

"Have you felt tired at all or dizzy?"

"I did yesterday but I think that was the heat."

"Have you vomited at all before now?"

"Well, two days ago but I think I had little too much milk," Melanie stayed busy.

"Melanie," Chris grabbed her shoulders and made her look up at him.

"Chris?"

"When did you have your last…monthly?"

"Oh, I had it in…" Melanie's eyes grew wide and stared at Chris had a determined look on his face.

"Chris, am I…"

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and continue reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note:_** Hi! Here is the newest update! Please enjoy! :D

Chapter 7

Atticus almost skipped on his way home from work with a devilish grin on his face. The townspeople of Maycomb had their own opinions on what he was smiling about. The men chuckled while thinking of the fair, young Mrs. Finch while the women pursed their lips in judgment. Atticus began blushing as his thoughts went wild about what he had planned for that evening. It would not belong till he would be home with Melanie in his arms, her lips on his, her hands intertwined with his and her sweet voice whispering his name. His heart began to pound like a hammer on a nail.

"Mrs. Finch!" Atticus called out upon entering his home. He set down his briefcase and shut the door waiting for Melanie to clobber him with amorous kisses but only silence answered the man.

"Melanie?" He called out again several more times as he began searching through the rooms of the house.

_ It is almost sunset and she should already be home._ Atticus thought descending the stairs after searching for his wife upstairs.

"I bet she is still with that Dr. Reynolds," Atticus scowled and took a seat in his chair in the living room. He glared at the door for half an hour waiting for his wife to arrive but she did not. He finally decided to pick up another law book in hoped of distracting himself. The ticking of the clock and jealousy bubbling in him made it impossible for him to read the laws before him. He gritted his teeth as he waited. He had mind to go to Dr. Reynolds's office and beat the tar out of him but Atticus knew that was the wrong way to go about this.

"Atticus?" Finally the front door opened revealing Melanie. He did not answer.

"Atticus, are you-oh!" Melanie squeaked coming upon Atticus sitting his chair glowering at her, "You scared me, Atticus!"

Atticus did not reply but arose from his seat.

"Have you been here long?" Melanie asked coming close to her husband and attempted to put her arms about his neck but he grabbed them to block them.

"Yes, and where have you been?" He questioned her.

"I was with Chris," She replied honestly as her heart began to race. This only made Atticus's frown deepen. He could smell Chris on her.

"I see," He growled. Melanie knew he was upset.

"I am sorry I am so late, Atticus. Something came up that made me need to stay with him," Melanie informed him.

"And what was that?" Atticus unintentionally tightened his grip on Melanie's forearms. Melanie swallowed hard before turning from Atticus. He released her arms. He shook his head believing he had caught her in a lie.

"I am going to bed," Atticus began walking from Melanie.

"Atticus," She called out to him when he reached the stairs. He stopped wanting her to say something that would make him not think the horrid thoughts that had been plaguing his head all night.

"I need to tell you something," Melanie said with a shaky voice.

"Please, don't," Atticus did not face her as tears pricked his eyes. His heart began cracking for he just knew she was having an affair with Dr. Reynolds. No matter how many times she said she loved and preferred Atticus he knew she was lying to him. She was always with Chris and recently she had begun being less active in the bedroom. Yes, they went from about eight sessions a day to simply two. Was she growing bored of him? She was.

"But, Atti-" She began but he only walked away. She stared after him confused. Did he already know? Did Chris tell him? Was he upset with her? It was not her fault, right? She quickly raced up the stairs to be with Atticus. She cracked open their bedroom door to see Atticus already "sleeping" on the bed. His back was to the side where she slept. She slipped in and changed into her nightgown. She lay beside him and touched his back.

"Atticus, are you awake?" She whispered. He did ot respond though he was secretly awake.

"Atticus," She poked his back but he did not respond. Tears began forming in her eyes. He was mad at her and she did not know why.

"I'm sorry, Atticus," She sniffed a tear rolled down her cheek. She continued sniffling as she turned her back to his. She attempted to muffle her sobs causing Atticus to feel as if he were kicked by a mule in his stomach. He wanted to roll over to comfort her and apologize for being rude but his swollen heart ordered him not to for she revealed her infidelity through her apology and actions. And so a rift formed between the backs of the Finches.

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks for reading! Please review and keep reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_** Here is my update look how fast I've been updating! ^.^ I know some of you were upset with the last chapter but do not stop reading! Please enjoy! :)

Chapter 8

There was something wrong with the Finches and everyone in Maycomb knew it. Atticus Finch no longer strolled with a smile and talked of his enchanting wife. It had been three weeks since anyone had seen the couple together except at church where they sat at least three Bibles' width apart. People were surpised each time they saw Melanie. She did not speak often now, her eyes were always puffy and red, and she had grown terribly pale and gaunt. Most assumed her father had died or something.

Calpurnia felt the most uncomfortable of anyone in Maycomb since not only was she the only eyewitness to the decaying of the marriage but she was there all the time. When she first came to the finch household she was uncomfortable with the overly sexual couple with their fervent kisses, long embraces and heavy petty everywhere but now all had changed. Atticus would arise earlier in the morning, eat his breakfast alone and then leave without speaking to his wife. Melanie would trudge down the stairs later with obvious signs of crying. She would barely speak, hardly eat and then force herself back to bed. Calpurnia inquired after the health of her female employer everyday but the response was always the same with the same weak, forced smile.

"I am fine just a little tired. Don't worry so much, Calpurnia."

More than once Calpurnia had gone upstairs to check on Melanie but the door was always locked. Calpurnia would knock on the door but she would receive no response not even when she lied that a guest was there to see her.

Atticus no longer came home for lunch but instead had Calpurnia back him one before he would leave. But for Melanie, Calpurnia would bring the food to her door. Often times Calpurnia would return to see the food still on the tray save a few morsels.

However, the most awkward meal was supper. Atticus and Melanie would sit across from each other saying nothing but the blessing over the food. The first few days Melanie had tried to put on a cheerful front and engage Atticus in conversation but his sharp replies ended those efforts. After supper Melanie would go to the bedroom and sleep as Atticus would stay up half the night reading and going to bed on the sofa only to get up early the next morning. His lack of sleep was evident by the dark circles under his eyes.

It had been three weeks without a kiss, caress or even a kind word had been exchanged between the two. Atticus barley saw his wife because his avoidance of her and when he did see her he tried not to look at her for his heart was aching from her betrayal. Melanie spent her days crying and sleeping waiting for any moment to see her husband hoping that he had forgiven her for any wrong she had committed against him. She just wanted him to tell her what was wrong for she had thousands of scenarios in her mind that made her heart break. She just wanted him to talk to her just a few sentences even if it were to confirm her fears. Every day she just waited and waited. How horrible her existence was.

It was a rather sunny Monday when Atticus had left for work without speaking to his wife which had become normal. Calpurnia waited for Melanie to descend the stairs for her meal. Calpurnia had just talked to her pastor about what her employers should do and was going to give Melanie the advice her pastor gave to her. And so Calpurnia waited but the woman did not come down.

"Miss Melanie?" Calpurnia finally decided to ascend the stairs and call out to the sickly looking girl.

"Cal-Calpurnia," Melanie wheezed cracking the door open. Calpurnia gasped seeing how bony and red eyed Melanie had become. The door swung open causing Melanie to collapse onto the floor. Calpurnia barely managed to catch Melanie's head before it hit the ground.

"Miss Melanie!" Calpurnia shrieked. Melanie lay limp against the floor. Calpurnia tried lifting the girl only to become covered in vomit. Calpurnia dragged Melanie to the bed and laid her there before racing down the stairs. She picked up the house's phone.

"Put me through to Dr. Reynolds!"

"Dr. Reynolds is not responding," The switchboard woman replied making Calpurnia slam the phone down and dash out of the house towards downtown in hopes of finding the doctor.

Melanie awoke to see a blurred image close to her. As her vision cleared she was able to see it was Chris instead of the one she wanted to see.

"Melanie, it's ok. I'm here," Chris smiled to her and took her hand.

"Chris," She was barely able to speak, "Where…is…Atticus?"

These words were a knife to the heart for the young doctor who should have known better. He kept a smile.

"I think he is at work," Chris answered, "Do you want me to send for him?"

"No," Melanie sobbed as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Chris tried to wipe away her tears. He surprised by her answer.

"He hates me," She cried.

"What makes you say that?"

"I came home to tell him but he just ignored me and looked at me with such hate. He hasn't talked to be in three weeks. Maybe he knows and isn't happy about it. And he hates me now."

"Melanie, I don't think-"

"I know he hates me. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me and he hates it. I can't bear to live if he hates me and it. I can't eat. I can't drink. I can't do anything without him now. I told him I was sorry but he just ignores me. Oh, Chris, I don't know what to do," She wailed and clung to him. Chris held her close to himself.

"Maybe you should leave Atticus then and return to Montgomery."

Melanie pushed Chris away with the little strength she had. Her eyes were as wide as saucers with horror written in them.

"How could you even suggest that?"

"You said he didn't-"

"He may not love me but I will not leave him. I'll wait here until he loves me again. I am not going to away from him. I will never go from him even if he makes my life unbearable. I love him! And if you ever tell me to abandon my husband I will never speak to you again, Christopher Reynolds!" She spoke with such passion she almost seemed normal instead of an almost corpse.

"Then I will never suggest that again, Melanie. Now, you need to rest and eat. You almost lost more than just your life today. If you are not careful there will be a fatal outcome," Chris pushed her down into her pillow. She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms about her stomach.

Dr. Reynolds left the bedroom and sent Calpurnia in with some food. He made his way downstairs glad there was fighting spirit still in Melanie but honestly he wanted her to leave Atticus. How could Atticus be so cruel?

"Mr. Finch!" Chris almost jumped as he ran into Atticus.

"Dr. Reynolds," Atticus growled, "Why are you here?"

"Did Calpurnia not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Melanie collapsed today."

"What?" Atticus filled with fear and concern.

"She has been starving herself for the past three weeks and collapsed. I don't know why you have been treating her so cruel. She told me you know and yet you treat her so poorly," Chris scolded his senior.

"Yes, I know and how dare you come into my house and tell me I am in the wrong? How am I supposed to act?"

"You should be overjoyed. You should be doting on her instead of avoiding her!" Chris was appalled.

"I should be overjoyed. You are a sick man!"

"What? I am a sick man?"

"Yes, you have seduced my wife and you say I should be happy and dote on my wife. Should I rejoice in my wife's infidelity?" Atticus shouted at the blonde. Chris's jaw dropped.

"You think Melanie and I are having an affair?"

"I know it. You two are always together and are so intimate. She came home smelling like you. I just know you two are together!"

"We are not! I swear! Melanie is the most faithful wife I have ever met. If I even dared to touch or speak to her in a manner that went beyond friendship she would have my head. How could you think we were having an affair? She is eternally faithful to you. She even threatened to never speak to me if I suggested for her to leave you again. Now, I did not suggest for a selfish reason but for their welfare," Chris explained.

"_Their_?" Atticus was taken aback from Chris's words and wondered who _they_ were.

"Do you mean you really don't know? Well, then this makes so much more sense. You thought we were having an affair when really it is something completely opposite as that," Chris almost laughed but did not for the serious look on Atticus's face.

"Melanie is pregnant with your child."

"What?" Atticus's heart stopped.

"Melanie is pregnant. We found out three weeks ago that she was a few weeks along. She told me she was going to come home and tell you then check make in with me in a few weeks for a checkup. Instead of taking care of herself and the baby she seemed to have fallen into a depression and starved herself because of your misunderstanding."

"My God," Atticus spoke in disbelief. He turned from Chris ashamed by his actions and trying to process this new information.

"She's pregnant and I was so cruel to her. You jealous fool!" Atticus cursed himself. He turned back and pushed the doctor out of the way as he darted up the stairs. He burst into the bedroom just as Calpurnia was leaving.

"Melanie!" He exclaimed and rushed to her side.

"Atticus?" She was shocked.

"I am so sorry! I misunderstood everything. I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Please!" Atticus went on his knees and took her hand. Tears swelled up in Melanie's eyes as a smile grew on her face. She nodded her head Atticus arose and took Melanie into his arms. He kissed her face repeatedly as she laughed in happiness. She hugged him then suddenly pushed him away.

"Atticus, you really hurt me," She said.

"I know and I am so sorry. I thought you were having an affair with Dr. Reynolds," Atticus confessed.

"Why? I only love you. I thought you knew of the pregnancy and you were upset. I thought you hated the baby and me."

"I did not even know about you and the baby. If I had I would not hate either of you. How could I? I love you and our child," He placed his hand on her womb. She smiled and held him close to her though it was hard for her weak limbs.

"I love you, Atticus," She sniffled.

"I love you, Melanie," He responded with a kiss on her lips. Atticus laid by his wife the rest of the day and into the night. Guilt gnawed at his conscience but there was some peace as he held his precious wife close to him. Never again would he assume such horrible things about his wife.

**_Author's Note:_** I kind of wanted to kill Melanie off and have Atticus marry a different Graham from Montgomery just to mess with your minds but I decided not to be a Moffatt or a Whedon. LOL I hope you enjoyed this! Please keep reading and review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_Hello! I am alive! Sorry, about the delay in updates. Fall and Winter are my busy seasons but I am back! So please enjoy! :)

Chapter 9

Melanie Louise Finch lay in bed stroking her little baby bump happily while staring at the letter in her hand. Atticus had been gone for a few days due to his position in the legislature in Montgomery. He wrote to her informing her about his dull work, his desire to see her and the approaching nuptials of Jem and his girl. She wished she could have gone but it was advised for her to stay home since she was still recovering from her almost miscarriage.

"Oh, I miss your father so much," Melanie sighed. She looked over to the window to the morning sun. She sat up.

"What should we do today, baby? Maybe we should go see Violet-Jean? Oh, no, that's too far of a walk according to Chris. But I really want to know how she is doing especially since she is pregnant again. But I can't endanger you again. Maybe we could go visit Chris. No, it is still too far to walk. I could go see Maud-no she is visiting her sister. Maybe I should visit Stephanie. Oh, goodness, whatever possessed me to suggest that? Hmm…" Melanie stared at her door trying to think.

"Miss Melanie," Melanie heard Calpurnia call up to her. Melanie jumped to her feet and came out to see Calpurnia on the stairs.

"Good morning, Calpurnia!" Melanie greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Miss Melanie. How are you feeling?"

"I feel just fine, Calpurnia," Melanie beamed and came down the stairs with Calpurnia.

The two women walked into the kitchen where Calpurnia put on an apron. Melanie took the seat Calpurnia had assigned her the last time Melanie had come to the kitchen and attempted to help Calpurnia with breakfast.

"So what are you going to do today, Miss Melanie?" Calpurnia asked her employer.

"I don't know. I can't really do anything," Melanie sighed.

"Can't you go see Mrs. Ewell?"

"Too far.'

"Dr. Reynolds?"

"Too far."

"Miss Maudie?"

"She's at her sister's."

"Hmmm, well, I guess it will just be you and me then."

"That is fine by me," Melanie smiled. Melanie was very fond of Calpurnia and she of her. Melanie had come to learn much about Calpurnia like Calpurnia has been taught to read and talk proper when she was younger and working for Miss Maudie's aunt Miss Buford. Also Calpurnia had been widowed and left to raise her children alone. Melanie treated Calpurnia more like a teacher and friend than employee for Melanie had no idea what it was like to be a wife or mother and so who better than to help guide her than a veteran in both fields?

"Calpurnia, I love your name. How did your mother choose it?"

"I am not sure. Why do you ask?" Calpurnia replied.

"Oh, it's just that I am trying to think of baby names and I wanted to know why some people name their children certain names. I know I was named after my grandmother Melanie and my mother Louise but now it is my turn to name my child."

"Well, shouldn't you talk to Mr. Finch about this?"

"Yes, but you've had experience with naming your own children. How did you decide on their names?"

"Well, I just named them after something special between me and my husband. For example my son Zeebo was named Zeebo because that was how my husband would say gazebo and a gazebo was where we had our first kiss. So I named my children after special memories."

"I see. That is so sweet. But I don't think naming our couch would be good or porch or bed…"

"Do you know what kind of baby you want? Because that could help with the names."

"Oh, I want a boy but Atticus wants a girl. He wants her to look like me but I want a boy who looks like him."

"I see there. Well, would you want to name your son Atticus after his father since he would look like him?"

"Oh no, I don't want to get them confused when I call the name."

"What about after your father?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't want to offend Atticus by naming our son after _my_ father."

"Well, are there any special memories that could help you with a name?"

Melanie took a minute to think. She searched the labyrinth in her mind. She knew Atticus would ring her neck if she dared to name their son Chris.

"Oh, I got it!" She smiled.

"What is it?" Calpurnia asked eager to know the baby's possible name.

"Spartacus Lark!" Melanie decided with a laugh.

"Spartacus Lark? What kind of name is that?" Calpurnia asked aloud.

"I think not, Melanie," A deep voice commented. Melanie spun around to see Atticus leaning on the door post.

"Atticus!" She squealed and rushed to embrace him. They kissed causing Calpurnia to blush.

"If you're going to be doing that then you better get out my kitchen," Calpurnia shooed them with her hand. Atticus and Melanie laughed and left Calpurnia to her cooking.

"I'm so happy you're home," Melanie kissed him.

"Me too," He said as they separated.

"Spartacus missed you too," Melanie giggled as did Atticus. He placed his hand on her swollen abdomen lovingly.

"Now, we are not going to name him Spartacus," Atticus said.

"Why not? I think it is a good name," She teased.

"Alright but then when we have a daughter we are going to name her Cabbage."

"Oh, that's a terrible name!" Melanie smacked Atticus arm playfully.

"I think it is a good name," he mimicked his wife's early statement.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," Melanie ordered and pulled Atticus into a kiss.

_**Author's Note:**_I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and keep reading! :*


End file.
